1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bed accessories, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bed and foot support apparatus wherein the same is arranged in association with a bed to provide comfort and selective elevation to the feet of an individual within the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are utilized in the prior art to position an individual's feet in various orientations within a bed for therapeutic as well as for comfort purposes. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,334 to Ricke, et al. wherein a hospital bed includes a foot board arranged for mounting on opposed rails of an associated bed to provide support and positioning of the feet of a bed-ridden individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,654 to Noble sets forth a support cradle for mounting an individual's feet in a horizontal orientation.
U.S Pat. No. 4,841,589 to Moore sets forth a bed cover structure to Provide covering over a selected area of a patient's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,645 to Oliverius sets forth an inflatable foot support for use in hospital beds and engageable by the feet of an individual within the bed to substantially restrict internal and external orientation of the feet when mounted to the bed.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bed and foot support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the Problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in mounting within a lowermost end portion of a bed to position and secure an individual's feet thereon and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.